


Made With Love

by AndThisHappened



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndThisHappened/pseuds/AndThisHappened
Summary: A short in which Yoshiko and Leah bake a cake for Ruby's birthday.





	Made With Love

Cramped together in their tiny kitchen, Leah and Yoshiko were frantically preparing a cake. They were frantic, because the first cake they’d baked collapsed in the oven.

“Yoshiko, pass me the vanilla extract.” Leah stopped mixing and held her hand out in expectation, growing annoyed when the tiny bottle wasn’t in her hands a moment later. “Yoshiko!”

“What!? I’m looking for my secret ingredient!” she yelled out, her head buried in the cabinet. “And its Yohane!”

“I swear _Yohane_ if you keep trying to put tabasco in this cake I’m sending you back to where you came from! We’re barely going to have time for this thing to cool and be frosted before Ruby gets home.” Leah snapped as she turned around to pull Yoshiko out of the cabinet and grab the vanilla extract herself.

“What’s wrong with my ideas?” Yoshiko asked indignantly as she took the bowl away from Leah and began mixing the ingredients. “Plenty of people would appreciate my devilish recipes. Haven’t you watched any of those baking shows?”

“Yeah.” Leah took the bowl back away from Yoshiko. “The difference is those shows are more about art than edibility. And they’re professionals.”

“I know what I’m doing!” Yoshiko went to grab the bowl from Leah again and tripped, pulling down Leah as she fell. Leah yelped and gripped the bowl to her chest as she landed on Yoshiko’s stomach. Groaning beneath her, Yoshiko mumbled out an apology. Leah sighed as she looked down. Somehow she hadn’t spilled the bowl. She quickly stood up and ignored Yoshiko’s groaning.

“Yoshiko?” she asked, with a sickly sweet inflection.

“Hmm?” Yoshiko moaned as she got to her feet. Leah turned to her, smiling scarily serenely, with eyes closed.

“Get out of the kitchen.”

* * *

 

The cake had cooled and Leah had finished mixing up the frosting. Ruby was due home in less than twenty minutes. They were cutting it close, but they’d make it in time.

“Yoshiko you washed off the strawberries right?” she called out.

“Yeah why you want one?” Yoshiko walked over to her and held out a small container with only a few strawberries remaining. She had just taken a bite of one. “They’re really juicy.”

Leah stopped what she was doing and just glared at her, disappointed but unsurprised.

“Yoshiko.” Leah’s tone sent a shiver down Yoshiko’s spine. “Why did we pick up the strawberries this morning?” Yoshiko’s face dropped as she glanced at the remaining strawberries and realized they didn’t have enough to decorate Ruby’s cake now.

“I’ll be right back!” Yoshiko yelled out, already at the door. Before Leah could yell at her again, Yoshiko was gone, and she was left fuming in the kitchen.

* * *

 

Finally, mishaps and all, and with only minutes to spare, Leah and Yoshiko finished lining the cake with the strawberries, placing the largest one in the center and carefully and quickly putting a layered swirl of icing around it. There wasn’t enough time for Leah to get as fancy as she wanted with the icing, and she didn’t have time to prepare any fondant flowers but Yoshiko assured her it was still a pretty cake. And even if it was a little plain, Leah did agree. She carried the cake over to the table while Yoshiko grabbed the confetti streamers.  The two then hurried over to the door when they heard Ruby fumbling with the lock. Leah raised her finger to her mouth, to signal Yoshiko to be quiet while they waited. When Ruby opened the door to the apartment, they surprised her, smiling and showering her with confetti

“Happy birthday, Ruby!”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like bullying Yoshiko. Its been a while since I've posted anything and instead of finishing anything, I have this short, lazily written thing. But I think its cute anyway.


End file.
